Truth Revealed
by Witch's Runes
Summary: We all know Bella's story. Or so we thought. But that's not what really happened. She's lied to all of us about herself, moreover, she's lied to her family. Her name's not Isabella Swan. Just to make things even more so strange, her and her family aren't really from the U. S. What is she hiding from everyone? More importantly, who is she really?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Revealed**

 _ **Witches Rune**_

 _We all know Bella's story right? Or so we thought. However, that's not what really happened. Her real name's not Isabella Maria Swan, she's not who we all thought she was. Just to make things even more confusing, she's not even from the U. S. either._

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Yammato... Yammato... Yam-_

My thoughts were always about him, I never could get him out of my head. It seemed like all I could think about was of him, and yet at the same time, I had to push him out of my head.

Even though my new family and I are one big happy family, we all have our secrets, or rather, everyone's opening up to everyone else, however, everyone but me, that is.

I had always had a way of keeping my thoughts and feelings to myself, but when I had moved here to the United States, it was very uncommon for me to open up to someone else, moreover, I always have to at least spend a few hours a day with my parents, who also moved here with me, they're posing as an American divorced couple, Mother went to go live in Phoenix, Arizona, while Father and I, we both live in a small town called Forks in the state of Washington.

It's not bad here, besides the rain, it's actually pretty good, however, much to my new family's delight and me and my parents' discomfort and shame, I ended up marrying vampire mind reader Edward Cullen, which led to my turning into a vampire, and the birth of our daughter, Nessie Cullen.

I could never really explain anything about my homeland to the Cullens', it didn't go so well, I would never ever let anyone in, besides my parents and Yammato, who I offend found myself thinking a lot about now these days, Edward couldn't read my mind because of my shield that I had kept around me most of the time, he would, however, ask me what I'm thinking about from time to time.

Which would lead to another lie about what I was really thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Revealed**

 _ **Witches Rune**_

 _We all know Bella's story right? Or so we thought. However, that's not what really happened. Her real name's not Isabella Maria Swan, she's not who we all thought she was. Just to make things even more confusing, she's not even from the U. S. either._

 **Chapter 2:**

Edward said, "Bella, this came for you."

I loked up to see an envelope, it had my name on it, or so that's what Edward thought.

When I opened it, I gasped, and read silently;

 _ **Suzuka,**_

 _ **Please, please, don't tell me that you don't want to be with me. You know that I can't bare it if you show up with another.**_

 _ **Anyways, when you get a chance, I would like for you to visit your Father's home, I have finally found you, and I can't stand to lose you again, not again.**_

 _ **Please, Suzuka.**_

 _ **Akitsuki**_

I froze on the spot, I had a bad feeling about this, as I was just looking at the letter, the phone went off, Alice said, "Got it!"

However, a moment later she called, "Bella!"

I quickly tucked the letter into my bag, as soon as I made my way over to the phone, I sighed, took the phone from her, waited until she was out of hearing rage, and said into the phone, "Hello?"

Someone, a loud female, said on the other line, "Hi there, I was wondering if this is Isabella Cullen? I'd liked to speak with her."

After a moment, I finally said, "Who is this? Is there something I can do for you?"h

The female said excitedly, "Suzuka!"

I said, "Who are you?"

They said, "Oh; Suzuka, you won't believe how much everyone misses you back home in Tokyo. Especially..."

I asked, "Who are you and what are you talking about?"

The female said after a moment, "Suzuka, it's me! You know, Miki, your best friend! Don't tell me that you didn't forget about me or the track team, Suzuka. You know, I was starting to think that the United States wasn't such a good idea after all... I mean, with a member in the hospital and you on a vacation and all."

I looked behind me, to my surprise, I saw Rose and Alice staring at me, curiosity and confusion in their gold eyes, I turned back to the phone, and asked, suddenly torn between my real and false life, "Wait a moment, who is in the hospital?"

When she didn't answer, I said more quickly and quietly, afraid that everyone would over hear, "Miki, what's going on? Is everything okay back in Japan?"

All she said was, "Meet me at your Father's home... There's something you should know about..."

I had to ask, "What is it, Miki? Please, tell me what's going on?"

She only said, "Just wanted to ask if you got the letter or not, Suzuka. Please just meet us at your Father's home, only you, no one else. Please, Suzuka, we all need you... Especially..."

I didn't have much to say after that, Miki had already hung up on me, leaving me to ponder over what she'd said, she was obviously wondering about me, or was it something else?

My hand found its way into my bag, until it found something at the bottom, I pulled out the while dead, flower, it still looked beautiful, I could still see the Firefly in it, I only looked at the flower, remembering that night, it was so beautiful that night, I'd never seen so many Fireflies all in one place, and the way...

I snapped back to reality, I put the flower back into my bag, I just shook my head ever so slightly, and thought to myself as I headed to my room, 'Miki would tell me if something happened to him, right? Of course, she would, wouldn't she?'

However, I couldn't get rid of the dread that I felt, ever since I read his letter...

 _~Tokyo~_

 _ **Akitsuki**_

I lay in the hospital, thinking that she would at least see me, just this last visit, I so badly wanted her to at least pop in, and be cold to me or something along those lines.

However, with one final breath, I had to breathe out, just this once, "Suzuka..."

As I faded away from the world of the living, I saw my life flash before my own eyes, I could only see her, all I could see was her, nothing else.

Suzuka...


End file.
